


The Floodgates Have Opened

by FlyRobinFly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: But it's funny, F/M, Fluff, Gen, I swear, Lots of Crying, M/M, Pre-Slash, Theo cries, ends with humor, starts out kinda angsty, starts right after hospital seen in the FINALE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 02:51:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14707730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyRobinFly/pseuds/FlyRobinFly
Summary: After what happened at the hospital, Theo is very emotional and it freaks him and everyone else out.





	1. Chapter 1

Theo felt something rising in his chest. He felt like he couldn't breathe. His vision blurred and his eyes began to water when he let out a choked noise. "Theo." He heard a voice echo in his head. "Are you OK?'

Theo choked again and let out a cough. He needed to get out of this place. He ran to the elevator and hit the button repeatedly as he began to heave violently trying to catch his breath. He finally made it out when he ran into the Sherif and stumbled onto the ground catching himself with his hand. He let out another cough and just tried to focus on breathing.

"Theo," the Sheriff's voice echoed through his head. He looked up eyes turned red and... they were leaking! Theo pushed himself up, shaking. He looked at his hands and started to panic when they were shaking. Sheriff Stilinski's mouth was moving as he helped the boy to his feet but Theo couldn't hear him. He shook off the man's arm and ran.

He ran for as long as he could until collapsed on his knees with his eyes squeezed shut.

Slowly... he opened them to find his own reflection. He looked so broken and scared and worn out. He saw something he hadn't seen in a long time, a small boy crying real tears. He hated this feeling but it was so much better than feeling nothing at all.

As he looked at to see where his legs had brought him, he couldn't help but let out a painful shout. He'd fallen right where his sister had died under the bridge. She'd lead him here. He knew it. Theo would never come here intentionally. It was always Tara that brought him here.

As he stared down at his reflection he felt... feelings. He felt his heart, her heart, beating like it actually mattered. He felt free. He didn't care that he'd fallen on his knees and splashed his hands into the shallow parts of the water. He didn't care that he looked weak... because he knew that he was. He was human. He stared at the boy before him and relief started to flow throughout his being.

He wasn't paralyzed anymore. He wasn't numb. He wasn't blind because of fear.

He was a new person. Someone who wanted to earn forgiveness. Someone who wanted to do more than just survive. He wanted to live. He wanted to love.

 

 

He wanted to be loved.

 

 

And he didn't care that Liam was standing twenty feet away watching him be more vulnerable than he'd ever been since he was a young child. Theo didn't care that he probably would never earn that love or forgiveness. He just knew he needed to try.

Once he'd started to catch his breath and his face stopped leaking, he heard a snap of a twig from behind him. He turned and saw Liam hovering behind him, his hand outstretched towards him. Theo felt another shock wave of feeling surge through him and his stupid face started to leak again and his lips started to quiver. It was starting to get on his nerves.

He took Liam's hand and let the boy help him up. He sniffled and tried to wipe off his face. "Thanks," he said, voice cracking.

Liam nodded and putt and hand on Theo's shoulder. "Mrs. McCall need to take that bullet out of your shoulder." Liam let out a small sigh of relief as they started to walk back towards the hospital. "So what happened?" asked Liam after a few minutes.

Theo let out a choked whimper. "I don't know. I thought I couldn't breathe because we were in the hospital but then it got worse once I was outside and ran into the Sheriff. I just lost control and started running where ever my feet took me."

Liam's hand was still on his shoulder. "Do you think it was because you took Gabe's pain?"

Theo shrugged shaking his head. "All I know is that I feel things now and it hurts." Theo felt Liam rub his shoulder a little bit. "But it feels so much better than it did being numb for the last ten years."

"It hurts so good," Liam explained with a small smile hoping it would help lighten the mood.

Theo started to cry again. "It does hurt so good!"

Liam's jaw dropped at how easily Theo started crying again. "Wait. Theo, that's not good. It shouldn't hurt. I was trying to make you laugh."

Theo gasped for air in between sobs. "I know!!!! That's why I'm crying!!!" Liam frowned and squeezed Theo's shoulders hoping it would make him feel better. But all that did was overwhelm Theo and make him collapse to the ground again gasping. "Oh my god. I can't stop feeling."

Liam went down with him to keep him from face planting. "Shsh. Theo, it's ok." Liam chuckled a little bit at how dramatic Theo was being.

"What the hell is this?" Theo asked wiping snot and tears from his face.

"Dude, stop crying," Liam snapped.

"I'm trying!" Theo snapped back, voice cracking. He took in a few breathes almost like he was preparing to give birth or something before he started to stand again. "OK."

"You good?" asked Liam.

Theo nodded. "Yeah. I'm good." They started walking again. "I am good... cause I'm not a bad guy anymore."

This time Liam saw the sobs coming. "Theo how about you just stop thinking for a minute."

"I'm not thinking!"

Liam groaned and pushed Theo away from him. "Do I need to knock you out?"

Theo pulled his arms up and covered his ears shaking his head. "No." Tears streamed down his face. He was being utterly ridiculous right now. "I don't want you to knock me out."

"What am I supposed to do about you crying the whole way there then?!"

Theo put his arms down and shrugged. "I don't know," he let out a choked sob. "Just ignore it."

Liam bobbed his head. "I can do that."

**...**

An hour later, the pack met at the McCall house. Theo and Liam were the last ones to show up, Liam looking very annoyed and Theo with very puffy eyes and tears streaks down his face. The moment he walked in, everyone looked at him confused. Theo scan the room before he heard Liam protesting. "Nonono. Theo, don't do it. It's not that big of a deal-"

Theo took in a shaky breath and pinched the bridge of his nose. "I'm not going to do anything," he said more to himself than anyone else.

Melissa approached him and offered him a water bottle. "Here, you boys need to stay hydrated." Theo made the mistake of looking up at her and tears started to flow again. "What's wrong, Theo?" she asked concerned.

He let out a choked sob and said, "You're so nice!" Liam rolled his eyes as he started to sob again. "It's not fair. I don't deserve this!"

Melissa felt so bad for the poor boy that she pulled him into her arms. "Oh. Theo, it's OK." This, in turn, made him sob more.

The entire pack just stared at them in confused silence. Stiles was the first one to question it. "Dude, what's his deal?"

Liam sighed and bobbed his head before saying, "Theo's just a little... tired. I guess."

Theo let Mrs. McCall go and sniffled wiping away all the fluid on his face. "I can't breathe again," Theo grasping his chest and looking at Liam longingly. Liam gestured towards the rest of the pack and Theo's eyes went wide. He put on a forced smile and approached them. "You're alive!" He said over dramatically with actual... genuine excitement and relief.

"Yeah," said Scott. "Sorry to hear about Gabe though."

Liam made an angry face signaling Scott not to go there but it was too late. Theo smile dropped and he turned around and hugged Liam desperately. "Me too!" He started going on about how he was sorry that Gabe didn't get a second chance and how he thought he didn't deserve one and just begrudgingly stood there patting him on the back until he pulled away.

"OK," said Stiles. "Is he pregnant or something? Cause it seems like just everything anyone says to him is triggering his sobs." Everyone glared at him and he shrugged. "What?"

Liam led Theo to a place on the couch. "Sit down."

Theo obliged and looked at Mason next to him. Mason smiled awkwardly before Theo reached over and gave him a hug. "You're such a good human, you know that, Mason?"

"Uh..." Mason patted him on the back. "Thanks, Theo. You're... getting better."

Theo pulled back smiling through his tears. "I am getting better. I have feelings."

"That's great," said Mason nodding along. "It's always good to have feelings."

Theo nodded. "They're absolutely terrifying."

"Don't worry, Theo," said Scott coming over and patting his back. "We'll help you get comfortable with your new feelings."

Theo then started to cry again. "Who knew someone could cry so much?" Lydia asked.

"Yeah," said Stiles. "It's so ridiculous."

"I'm sorry," said Theo. "It's just that once you open the floodgates it doesn't stop."

Then they heard a faint sniffle from the corner and looked. It was Derek. He was pinching the bridge of his nose and shaking his head. "You OK there, big guy?"

Derek let out a shaky breath and looked up with tears in his eyes. "It's just so moving. I mean..." He choked on his words. "He used to be so bad and... and now he feels things."

Stiles opened his mouth to say something when he heard another choked sob come from Malia. "Wha-you too?" asked Stiles.

Malia scoffed and shook her head in denial. "No. I would never cry for Theo." She tried to steal herself but before she knew it she started crying.

The next thing Stiles knew, Liam had thrown his arms around Theo's neck from behind and hugged him while he shed tears too. "Why is everybody-" Scott started crying too. "Scott?!"

"I'm sorry," he said. "It's just... my pack is crying so I have to cry."

Suddenly, everyone was shedding tears... even Stiles. After everyone started crying Theo looked up and wiped his eyes looking around confused. "Why are you all crying? It's not like you guys are feeling things for the first time."

Liam patted him on the shoulder. "Shshshsh."

Theo scoffed. "You guys are weird. Who cries because someone else is crying? That's just crazy."

"It's called sympathy," snapped Stiles. "You'll learn it eventually."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emotional Theo attends pack movie night...

"Alright," said Liam. "What are we going to watch? We have basically everything you could dream of."

"The benefits of having a doctor for a father," Stiles quipped from his spot on the floor next to Derek. Liam's house was very big and whenever the pack came over for a movie night, most of them ended up staying the night. So a bunch of them brought their blankets and pillows to accompany them.

"How about this time we pick a movie that won't make Theo cry," Derek suggested.

Liam looked at Theo sheepishly before stating carefully, "Well, everything makes Theo cry." Liam cringed when it looked like Theo was tearing up but then the boy just sneezed all over Stiles.

Stiles jerked forward and wiped the spittle off of his neck. "Ew, gross. Dude. Cover your mouth when you sneeze."

Theo just smirked evilly before saying, "Sorry. I think I'm allergic to you." Liam let out a sigh of relief when he saw part of the old, snarky Theo that they were all familiar and comfortable with.

Lydia snatched the remote away from Liam. "I'll take that."

A little while later, the pack sat watching Tangled. Theo did surprisingly well. That was until Rapunzel asked why she couldn't go outside. Then he just said, "Uh oh."

Lydia put the kleenex box in his hands and pulled the poor Chimera into her arms. "It's OK. Let it out. Just let it out."

As the movie went on, Theo had little fits of crying and people took turns comforting him. He cried when he realized that he was like Flynn Rider. He even shouted at the TV telling Rapunzel not to listen to Mother Gothel.

At one point, Stiles glanced at Derek and saw him getting misty eyes. "Seriously, dude? Again?" Derek just frowned and it looked absolutely adorable. Stiles sighed and put an arm around him. "Alright, come here. What is with you reformed evil people and your emotions?"

Derek then proceeded to cuddle Stiles which Stiles tried not to think too hard about. He just blamed the guy's inner wolf or something.

Once the movie was over and the lights were turned back on, Theo wiped away his tears. "I don't like movies." Most of the pack had fallen asleep but Liam and Lydia had both heard him. He continued speaking. "Guys... I'm like both Rapunzel and Flynn Rider. Like the stupid Dread Doctors turned me into a bad guy cause I listened to them-"

"Theo," Liam wanred giving him a look. "We're not going there again. It gets you too worked up."

Theo took a deep breath. "You're right. Liam's right. He's always right.-"

"You need to get some slip," Lydia said urging him to get up.

Liam stopped her. "Don't worry. I got him. Come on, Theo." Liam took his hand and pulled him towards the stairs. He intended to let go but Theo actually laced the fingers together and wouldn't let go. "Mason and Corey are staying in your room tonight so you can crash in mine-"

"Liam," said Theo as they entered his room. He took in a deep breath. "Thank you. I know I've been like crazy emotional recently and it's kinda weird."

"Yeah. I think you need to see a doctor about that."

Theo frowned. "I hate doctors."

Liam cringed waiting for Theo to cry but nothing came. "You're... not gonna cry about that?"

Theo shook his head. "No. I think I cried too much today. I just feel tired."

Liam smiled as Theo made his way to Liam's bed. "Wow. You're making progress. You didn't even cry that much today."

"I know," said Theo plopping down on the mattress. "I think it's cause I'm starting to get used to it. Like when people do nice things for me, I don't just start balling my eyes out. I can actually accept it. Even if I don't deserve it."

Liam smiled and patted Theo's knee before climbing under the covers. "Make sure you get some sleep, buddy. Don't have any nightmares tonight."

After the Hunters were defeated, Theo moved into Liam's house and lots of tears were shed. Every night Theo would wake up crying. Most of the time it was just because of a nightmare. But sometimes it was worse. He'd wake up in a cold sweat, hyperventilating and screaming becanight terrorghtterror.

"I won't," said Theo.

"I hope not."

The boys laid in silence after Liam turned off the lamp. Until Theo spoke up. "Hey, Liam?"

Liam sighed. "Yes, Theo."

"...can I have a hug?"

Liam let out another sigh of frustration.

"Please?"

"Come here," said Liam.

"Can I get under the covers?"

"Fine, yes," said Liam. "You can get under the covers."

Theo quickly slid under the covers and wrapped his arms around Liam. Liam wasn't taller than Theo but Theo's eyes were about the same level as his nose. Usually it was the other way around but Theo just liked to sleep further away from the headboard. Liam adjusted himself so he could comfortably give Theo a hug. Which was a lot easier than he thought it would be.

"You good?" Liam asked.

Theo pulled his head back a little and Liam could see his face in the moonlight. "Yeah," he said with a smile on his face. It was a real smile, a real cute one too.

Liam raised his eyebrow. "What?"

Theo shrugged and shook his head. "I'm just realizing how ridiculous I've been acting lately."

Liam chuckles. "Better watch out. People are gonna think you're on drugs."

Theo licked his lips and looked into Liam's eyes as his heart rate picked up. "Well, they wouldn't be too far off."

Liam furrowed his brows. "What's that supposed to mean?"

Theo held his breath and turned to face the ceiling letting out a sigh. "I'm high on emotions," explained Theo. He closed his eyes and his heart beat spead up even more. "And I'm drunk on love."

Liam laid in silence. He could pick up on all of Theo's chemosignals. He was experiencing a range of emotions. Liam rolled his eyes at the irony of that.

"I'm in love, Liam," said Theo letting out a big breath of air. "I'm in love with you."

Now Liam's heart was starting to race. "With me?"

Theo turned his head, face shown in the moonlight again. "You're driving me crazy." Liam could hear the bite in his tone. "You're ligit driving me insane. Like  seriously." Theo sat up and asked Liam in a frustrated tone. "I miss when all I wanted to do was punch you."

"What do you want to do now?" asked Liam quietly, nervously.

Theo slowly inched his face towards Liam's. He stopped just before their lips touched. "What do you think, idiot?"

Theo could feel Liam's breath on his lips when he talked. "You probably want to kiss me."

Theo grinned. "You're right. I probably do."

"Probably?"

"I do..." admitted Theo dropping his voice to a complete whisper. "But I think I'm afraid to. Do... do you want to..."

Liam answered by closing the rest of the distance between them and kissed him. Their lips experimented slowly before Theo let out a choked noise. "Dude. Really?"

"Sorry," said Theo with a smile on his face. "At least I'm not crying this time."

Liam chuckled. "That's true." Liam kissed him again and Theo started laughing again. Liam pulled back. "Yeah. No. It's just as bad. What's so funny?"

"It's not," said Theo. "I don't know why I'm laughing."

Liam looked at the pour joy on Theo's face and couldn't help but start laughing with him. "Are you sure you're not on drugs?"

Theo and Liam didn't get much sleep that night because Theo couldn't contain himself. But at least this time he wasn't crying. Well... he cried but only because he was laughing so hard.


End file.
